Waiting
by FlyingShibaInu
Summary: He was now the one and only god. It was lonely. [Spoiler for the ending of the second series. Actually this is a novelization of the ending. How is there no tag of him? Kiyoshirou Ushimitsu. Acid Mana]


After his own memory of himself disappeared, Amaya burst into a pool of blood. They finally won. The fighting was over. It's over, Akashi!

"Aka… shi?"

His body fell down on the floor with a thud. The cruel clock started counting down from 10.

"Akashi! Hey, Akashi!" Ushimitsu lifted his friend's body and held him in his arms. "Stand up… Wake up, Akashi!"

Akashi did not respond.

"We won! We can be gods now!" Ushimitsu shouted. Akashi's eyes were blank.

9

"The two of us can save the world!"

8

"Come on Akashi, can't you hear me!?" He shook his friend's body. "Akashi!"

"He's dead."

7

"He's got no vital signs," Acid Mana said with no empathy in her voice. "He won, but his physical body died."

6

"Congratulation, Kiyoshirou Ushimitsu," Acid Mana smiled. "You are the one who survived until the very end. The true god."

5

"So?" She grinned. "What kind of god do you want to be?"

Akashi in his arms did not move. Ushimitsu felt tears in his eyes.

"Will you save the world? Or will you destroy it?"

4

"... Is there really…" Ushimitsu asked in a shaky voice. "No way to bring him back…?"

"Huh, are you still thinking about that?" Acid Mana asked. "I told you, it's impossible."

3

Ushimitsu looked at Akashi one last time before hugging him.

2

He cried.

1

And accepted.

Akashi's body burst. His blood stained his clothes but he gave it no attention.

"Now… it's time to decide, Kiyoshirou Ushimitsu." Acid Mana observed all the splattering blood with a smile. "What kind of world are you going to start?"

Ushimitsu didn't answer her right away. He entered the school building and into that classroom once again.

On the blackboard it said, 'Congratulations on graduating.'

In the middle of the classroom was a diamond shape like two pyramids connecting, and in that shape was the Earth.

The Earth Akashi and he had been living on, that all humans were living on, it was in a classroom in the realm of gods. Earth was but a god's plaything.

He was a god now, but for what?

What good is the world without Akashi?

Ushimitsu glanced at Acid Mana and she smiled. She was a reminder that Akashi forgot him, and he himself forgot many people.

He touched his chest. He had forgotten many important people in his lives because of that twisted game they played. He couldn't even remember their names or faces, but the guilt in his chest wouldn't disappear.

Ushimitsu felt incomplete.

"All right, Acid Mana." Ushimitsu wiped his tears. "I have decided."

_Akashi…_

"I… am going to… reset this world."

"Why would you do that?" Acid Mana asked.

"If I can't bring him back… There's no meaning in a world without Akashi, so…" Ushimitsu clasped his hands together. "I'm gonna turn back time to before Akashi and I met!"

"Hoi!" She was interested. "That could be possible with your imagination... but what happens to you? Are you going to erase your memory and meet Yasuto Akashi again? Or are you going to play the game again to find a different outcome?"

"No. Meeting the Akashi I know was a one time thing. That version of him and I no longer exist."

Ushimitsu focused and imagined the world, turning back time…

Before all of this happened to the Earth. It was peaceful.

"This time, I will not meet his as a partner."

Ushimitsu sat on the floor with the monitors floating around his bodies.

"I will await Akashi as the game master!"

He played with dices in his hands. People on the monitors were dying, running for their lives.

"Ohhhh you're twisted, Kiyoshirou Ushimitsu!" Acid Mana spoke from behind him, also eyeing the monitors showing the surface of the Earth. "You could have kept the game from happening!"

"I can't help it," Ushimitsu said. "I saw a shine much more fit than me to be god."

_I want to see the Akashi who has overcome the trial again._

The daruma game had started yet again, the beginning of all the pain this game had brought upon the world. People died. It was not important to him.

"The only one…" Ushimitsu looked at the monitors. "Who can save the world… and me from my loneliness."

_Is you, Akashi! So come here…_

_And kill me._

_Until the moment you become god,_

_I'll be waiting._

* * *

**A****/N: Really, I just can't get over this…**

**I like how this is so similar to Mirai Nikki but not in a bad way. Spoiler for that anime/manga?**

**1) Even gods have limits, especially on the subject of lives **

**2) Being a god is very lonely **

**3) A human, after becoming god, would have an urge to time travel and reset everything. XD**


End file.
